


I Will

by bloodstonepentagram



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstonepentagram/pseuds/bloodstonepentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito and Touya get a dog. Also some other stuff? Disgusting fluff. Just awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am. Enjoy.

“Oh, Toya, let’s get one!”  
“We aren’t getting a dog, Yuki,” Touya said, rolling his eyes as Yukito stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and knelt in front of the wire mesh cage.  
“Oh, but look at how cute they are!” Yukito giggled softly as the puppies crowded around, yapping and licking at him.  
Touya crossed his arms impatiently, mostly just for show. Really, he was happy to hang around and let Yukito look at the puppies for as long as he wanted. He got so excited around small, cute animals. Touya would never say it, he’d be too embarrassed, but when Yukito was happy, it was like he was…shining.  
Touya wished he could think of a better way to put it, maybe using a metaphor that wasn’t so easily connected to the moon, but words weren’t his strong suit anyway. He just knew that when Yukito was happy, it seemed like everything around him became happy too.  
As Touya stood quietly, trying to look casual and hoping to God that there were no mind-readers anywhere nearby, Yukito picked up a puppy, laughing as it licked his face.  
“Look at this one!” he said, holding it up to Touya for inspection. “Isn’t she cute?”  
It was a brown, scruffy-looking little thing. It _was_ kind of cute. And Yukito seemed to like it.  
“Does our apartment even allow pets?” he asked, knowing full well that it did. Now that he thought of it, that was probably one of the reasons Yukito had been so eager for them to pay extra for that particular apartment. For someone who acted so sweet and innocent, he could be pretty underhanded when he wanted to.  
“Of course it does. Look, look how sad she looks. She wants to come home with us, don’t you, puppy?”  
The puppy chose that moment to wriggle in Yukito’s arms and make another attempt at licking his glasses off.  
“She’s saying yes! Touya, we have to!”  
“The dog doesn’t know what you’re saying,” Touya said. “What would we even do with a dog?”  
He kept up the argument as long as he could, but he already knew he’d lost.  
***  
“And I’m not going to be the only one walking it,” Touya said for probably the second or third time as they walked into their little one-bedroom apartment, Yukito cradling the puppy with a radiant expression that Touya half suspected of being smug.  
“What should we name her?” he asked brightly.  
“Kaijuu,” Touya said darkly, not thinking about it until Yukito laughed.  
“Sister complex,” he teased, and Touya glowered as he closed and locked the front door, shifting the shopping bag full of dog food and supplies to his hip.  
“Just kidding,” he added, standing on his toes to give Touya a kiss on the cheek and making Touya blush. Touya looked away, embarrassed that after all this time Yukito could still casually make him blush like that.  
“Hana is a cute name,” Yukito suggested brightly, setting the puppy around and letting her explore the living room. She stood at their feet for a minute, sniffing the air curiously, and then immediately scampered off.  
“It’s a little boring, isn’t it?”  
“Hm, I guess so,” Yukito said thoughtfully, leaning against Touya. “Let’s see…”  
As Yukito thought, Touya wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lightly ruffled his hair.  
He made a pleased hum, leaning into Touya a little more. Then, “What about…Hane?”  
“Mm, cute,” Touya agreed.  
“Good! Then it’s decided. Where did she go to? Hane? Hane, where did you- oh, no, don’t chew on that!” He broke away from Touya to run off and separate the dog from a throw pillow.  
Touya rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to set down the bag. Someone was going to need to keep a close eye on that dog, and it wasn’t going to be him.  
***  
Touya was angry when he went off to work the next morning. Sometime in the night, Yukito had heard the dog wimpering outside their bedroom door and had let her in to crawl in bed with them. He was woken up before his alarm by the little monster trying to suffocate him with her tongue, and when he’d gotten up to put her back outside so he could go back to sleep, he’d discovered firsthand that she was definitely not housebroken.  
Yukito had gotten up and offered to clean up the mess, but of course, someone still had to take the little beast out for a walk while he was doing that, and of course, that fell to Touya.  
The dog was more enthusiastic than anything had a right to be when the sun hadn’t even completely risen yet. She wanted to spend hours sniffing everything in sight, and she would bark and jump excitedly at everything, forcing Touya to apologize awkwardly to everyone he passed as he dragged her along.  
By the time he’d gotten back, he barely had time to grab a cup of coffee before he had to leave for work, and he spent the next few hours exhausted and hungry and struggling to get anything done.  
He cooled down during the course of the day, but he was still in a bad mood when he got home that night. All he wanted was to eat something and then take a nap. And he definitely wanted nothing to do with that dog.  
He walked the three flights of stairs up to their apartment and let himself in. The little monster ran up to greet him, barking and wagging its tail, not seeming to understand that he was annoyed at it. He bent down to pet it just so it would be satisfied, and then he made his way to the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that it was following him.  
Yukito was already there, stirring a pot on the stove. He turned with a smile when he heard Touya come in. “You’re home!”  
“I’m home,” he said, sinking into one of the kitchen stools. Hane sat at his feet, wagging her tail and looking more pleased than she really had any right to.  
“You look exhausted,” Yukito said. “Dinner’s almost ready. No, it’s okay, I’ll get it-“  
Touya ignored him and got up to set the table, but he did sit and let Yukito serve him a bowl of soup.  
The soup was one of his favorites. It was warm and comforting, the kind of thing his dad would make when he or Sakura got sick, and loaded with pieces of meat and vegetable. He ate two bowls of it, then started clearing the dishes. As he stood rinsing them, he felt the dog bumping up against his legs, and then laying down on his feet. He looked down, at she stared innocently back up at him, thumping her tail on the floor once or twice.  
She was displaced when he finished, wandering back to the living room and sitting on the couch, putting the tv on just to have something to look at.  
Yukito joined him before too long, sitting next to him and snuggling up close to him. Touya let him, putting up a hand to rest on his head.  
Hane, who had followed Yukito into the room, tried to jump onto the couch after them, but after a couple failed attempts she contented herself with laying on the floor at their feet instead.  
“I went out and got some dog training books today,” Yukito said. “And I’ll take her out before bed tonight to make sure no more accidents happen.”  
“Mm-hm,” Touya agreed sleepily, leaning in closer to Yukito. He remembered being mad earlier, but it was hard to hold onto that feeling now, when he was feeling so warm and comfortable.  
***  
Sakura’s high school let out for break, and she came to visit them for a few days, to see the apartment and the dog. She also said that she had some things she wanted to talk about, with both of them, but also with Yue. Touya didn’t really know what to make of that. Yue came out less and less often these days, seeming fairly content to let Yukito go about living his life, and Touya had to admit he didn’t usually give much thought the other resident of his boyfriend’s body. But Sakura clearly wanted to talk about whatever it was in person, so Touya hung up the phone and waited patiently for her to come and tell them herself.  
Despite the fact that he’d seen her only a month ago, she’d somehow managed to get taller in that time. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how big she was; gone were the days when he could casually use her head as a cuprest to annoy her.  
Hane greeted her at the door, and Sakura immediately picked her up and started fussing over her. It seemed that, against Touya’s will, the little dog had grown on him; he was pleased to see her getting along with his sister.  
He and Yukito helped her with her bags, and they discovered that the plush toy had come with her when he poked his head out of a bag and started demanding sweets.  
Sakura walked around and exclaimed over the apartment, they showed her the futon they’d put out for her to sleep on, and then they retired to the kitchen, where, to Kero’s delight, there was tea and cake waiting for them.  
They chatted for a while about Sakura’s school, the dog, how their father was doing, typical catching up talk.  
After a while, though, when the conversation started to dwindle, Sakura fidgeted with her spoon a little and asked timidly, “Um, Yukito? Do you think, um, would it be alright if I talked to Yue for a little?”  
“Oh, um, of course,” Yukito said, looking a little nervous. “Oh, Touya, Hane should probably go out again tonight. Would you mind taking her?”  
Touya knew when he was being gotten rid of, and he agreed, however reluctant he was to go. As he got the dog’s leash on, he wondered whether the two of them had been conspiring behind his back, or whether Yukito just didn’t want to turn into Yue in front of him. He felt like Yukito had gotten more reluctant for Touya to see Yue in the past few years, and he didn’t know why.  
There had, occasionally, been some tension between the two of them, but Touya had always accepted Yue’s existence as a quirk of Yukito’s, and he had to respect Yue’s dedication to protecting his sister. He needed to talk to Yukito about it sometime soon. He hoped that Yukito wasn’t getting self-conscious about the whole thing. Didn’t he realize that Touya would adore him no matter what he did? Touya was going to have to find a way to make sure that was clear sometime soon, just to be sure.  
It was drizzling a little outside. Hane didn’t seem to mind, or even really notice. She ran around happily, sniffing at plants and debris, stopping occasionally to shake the raindrops out of her fur.  
Partly because of the rain, partly because Touya wanted to find out what the others were being so secretive about, he cut the walk a little shorter than normal and started heading back.  
Hane ruined any chance he had of making a quiet entrance, with her happy yipping, her jingling collar, and the way she immediately ran into the kitchen when she was off her leash. When Touya followed her in, the conversation was already wrapping up. Yue had already turned back into Yukito, whose worried expression was replaced quickly with a serene smile when Touya entered.  
He turned back to Sakura then. “Of course, I don’t mind at all,” he said.  
“What’s happening?” Touya asked.  
Between the two of them, he was given only a vague picture of what was going on. It was a little irritating that even now, Sakura was still trying to keep things like this from him. Hopefully he would be able to coax the full story out of Yukito later.  
What he got was this; there was some ill-defined danger that Sakura needed to deal with, and she would have to call Yue out of his semi-retirement to help her deal with it. Which meant that Yukito would have to disappear for hours at a time on a moment’s notice.  
“I made a ring that I can use to call him when I need him,” she said, as Yukito held it up for inspection. “He can also use it to travel right to me and back again, so we don’t have to worry about the distance.”  
“And you’re alright with this?” Touya asked Yukito, making sure.  
“If it will help Sakura, I’ll be happy to do it,” Yukito said reassuringly.  
“I’m really sorry, Yukito, Touya,” Sakura said, hanging her head. “I wish I didn’t have to do this…”  
“Be careful,” Touya said. “All of you.”  
Sakura smiled sadly. “Of course. I’ll try not to keep him away for too long.”  
Touya looked away. Under the table, Yukito took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
Then, changing the subject, Yukito added, “So, Sakura, have you heard from Shaoran lately?”  
Touya glowered at the mention of the brat, and the conversation returned to more familiar ground.  
That night, before they got into bed, Touya gathered up his nerve and asked Yukito, “Hey…do… Do you think I could talk to Yue?”  
Yukito froze, looking uncertain. “You mean…right now?”  
“Would it be okay?” Touya asked, feeling his stomach knot up with nerves.  
Yukito bit his lower lip, then nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course. Um.” He took a deep breath, closed his eyes. “Yue, could you come out a minute?”  
Touya stood there, trying to think what exactly he was going to say as Yukito began to transform. Touya had seen it happen probably hundreds of times now, but it was still more than a little strange to wings sprout out of his boyfriend’s back, to watch his familiar soft features change into Yue’s stern ones.  
Yue blinked, then crossed his arms. “You wanted to speak to me?”  
“Um. Yes.” Touya ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I just…it’s been a while since we’ve talked. And I wanted…”  
“You want to ask me about the Mistress’s mission?”  
“Um, I guess so, yes.”  
“It isn’t anything you need to worry about. I assure you, she won’t be in any danger, if that’s what you’re wondering.”  
“That wasn’t really…I…” Okay, Touya, use your words. Like a grown-up. “Does Yuki not want me to see you? Or do you not want me to see you? Or…” He trailed off, waving a hand to encompass any other unspoken possibilities.  
Yue heaved a small sigh. “Humans,” he muttered. “If you’re wondering why I don’t appear more often, I assure you, it has very little to do with you. It happens that I’ve been taking a little bit of a well-deserved rest from things. I’m perfectly content to let him live his life for the time being. I return to my duties only because the Mistress needs me to.”  
Yue had always been kind of abrasive, and Touya had been expecting it. “And Yuki, he’s not…you know, he doesn’t think, I don’t know…”  
“I’ve told you before, Touya, I have no interest in passing notes back and forth between the two of you,” he said. “If you want to say something to it, say it yourself.”  
“Right, you’re right. Sorry.”  
“Honestly, I don’t know why either of you worry about these things so much,” Yue huffed. “Anyone paying the slightest bit of attention could see how in love you are. Everything else is just detail. Just talk it out.” With that, he changed back, leaving Touya a little stunned.  
But then Yukito was blinking up at him, a little confused, and Touya closed the space between them, hugging him and kissing his forehead.  
“Is something wrong, Toya?” Yukito asked, pulling back a little to look at him.  
“No, nothing,” Touya said. Then, before he could think too much about it, “You know I love you, right?”  
Yukito laughed gently. “Of course.” He stood on his toes, returning the kiss Touya had given him earlier. “I love you too,” he added, and then, “It’ll be alright.”  
Touya smiled, ruffling Yukito’s hair. “I know,” he said. “Let’s go to bed.”  
***  
The first couple times Sakura called for Yue, Touya was at work, and Yukito was already back by the time he got home. But the calls started getting later and later, happening a couple of times during dinner, several times in the middle of the night. Sometimes Yukito would be there when he went to bed and gone when he woke up. Yukito hadn’t looked so tired since his brush with death in high school, and Touya was constantly worried about him.  
Still, there was nothing he could do about it, other than keep himself busy while Yukito was gone. He went to work, he cooked and cleaned, he took Hane on walks and played with her, and of course he always made sure to shower Yukito with affection when he got back home.  
Still, it was lonely when Yukito was away so often. Hane missed him too, Touya was sure of it. It had gotten to the point where she whined whenever the ring Sakura had given him started to glow. Touya had never felt more kinship with the dog than when she sat at Yukito’s feet looking mournfully at him as he stood from the couch where he and Touya sat watching tv, saying that he had to go.  
Hane backed away as he turned into Yue, who turned briefly to nod to Touya before activating the ring’s transportation powers.  
“Look out for them,” Touya said before he disappeared with a brief flare of light.  
Hane paced the spot where he had been for a minute, then turned to look sadly at Touya.  
“Yeah, me too, dog,” Touya said. He patted the couch next to him. “Come.”  
She’d gotten better at jumping onto the couch since that first week they’d had her. She hopped up next to him, curling up in his lap and heaving a soft little sigh. He scratched her ears, leaning his head back onto the couch cushion. “It’s okay, Hane,” he said, feeling her ears prick up under his hand as she recognized her name. “He’ll be back soon.”  
It didn’t take long for the little dog to doze off in his lap. He ran a hand idly down her back, letting himself be lulled by her soft, warm body and the steady rhythm of her breathing. He let his eyes close, hoping distantly that Yukito would be back again by the time he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where Yukito and Touya get a dog, and the rest just kind of...happened? Oops. Anyway, these two cute dorks are ruining my life.  
> Also, I feel like I see Yue differently than most other people? I dunno. I think the way he is here is pretty representative of how I see him.


End file.
